Playing Dress Up
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: Yamato takes up a role as 'big brother' to a lil boy named Eric. But the mother has a little problem with him being in a relationship with Taichi. Taito, crossdressing. R&R ^^


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own Eric ^^

Warning: Yaoi and cross dressing. If either of these things offend you then… you know what to do. Hit the button that says 'back' and retreat for you life. 

Re-uploaded, I didn't realize how hard it was to read without the breaks, didn't know the extra space didn't show up. Gomen. 

Playing Dress Up

BlueMoonEmpress

Matt smiled to himself as he felt the grip on his hand tighten, looking down his smile grew as he watched little Eric skip along the sidewalk, his other hand being held onto by Tai, who also had a smile on his face. 

"'Mato, do I have to go home so soon?" Erica asked, stopping suddenly so he could look up at his 'Big Brother'.

Matt nodded and bent down, "'Fraid so sweetie. But how's this, I'll ask your Mommy is it's all right if you spend the **whole** day with us tomorrow. But for today I think she wants you home for supper okay?"

Eric nodded happily, "Okay!" 

Matt smiled and stood back up, "Good. Now come on little man, you got a lady waiting for ya at home," He winked jokingly and took Eric's hand once again. 

Eric giggled, "You silly 'Mato." 

"Sillier then you know Eric," Tai added. 

Matt looked at him, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" 

Tai looked at him innocently, "Nothing dear," and smiled sweetly. 

Matt grumbled something under his breath about good for nothing boyfriends. Eric and Tai just laughed. 

Too soon did they arrive at Eric's apartment. 

Eric sighed, "I don't want to go…" 

Matt bent down in front of him again; "If you don't go in your Mommy is going to be very worried about you."

"No she won't…" 

Matt sighed, "Of course she will." 

Eric pouted, "Fine…"

Matt smiled and picked him up, "Okay little man, lets go see what your Mommy cooked for supper." 

----------

Once in front of the door Matt placed Eric back on the ground and rang the doorbell.

After maybe a minute a young woman answered the door, she smiled when she saw Eric, "Hey honey! How was your day?" She asked while picking him up and hugging him. 

"It was great! We played soccer in the park! Right Taichi?" 

He nodded, "That we did buddy," and ruffled Eric's hair. 

"Well that must have been fun," She looked at Yamato, "Thanks for taking him out today. I never would have gotten everything done with this little monster around," she said tickling said monster. Eric laughed. 

"Anytime Miyako. I love having this little guy around." 

"Ask her 'Mato!" Eric told him. 

"Ask me what?" Miyako asked shifting Eric into her other arm while pushing lavender hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if Eric could have dinner with us tomorrow night. We could spend the whole day together." 

"Us?" She asked. 

"Yeah! 'Mato and Taichi!" Eric interrupted.

"You two…?" She left the question unfinished. 

Matt nodded, "Yeah, we are. That isn't a problem is it?"

Miyako shook her head forcibly, "Oh no! Of course not!" 

"So it's okay then?" 

"What's okay?" 

"If Eric has supper with us tomorrow. I'll make sure to have him home in time for bed." 

"Please Mommy!" Eric pleaded. 

Miyako blinked, "Ah, sure. That'd be fine." 

Matt smiled again, "Okay great. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," he kissed Eric's forehead.

"Later buddy," Taichi said before turning to leave. 

"Bye Miyako!" Matt said following Tai. 

Miyako waved with her free hand, "Bye…" 

"Bye 'Mato! Bye Taichi!" 

----------

The ride down to the main floor was fairly quiet. It wasn't until the two of them got out of the building that Taichi finally spoke up. 

"You really like that kid don't you?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I do." 

"What did you think of the Mothers reaction?" 

Matt grabbed Tai's hand; "She didn't slam the door in our faces. So that has to be a good sign." 

Tai nodded his head, "Yeah, we've certainly had worse reactions…" he stated sadly. 

Matt stopped and looked at him, "Hey now… cheer up. At least they're kind of warming up to the idea. Your parents will accept this eventually. Hikari too." Matt kissed his cheek, "Now come on, I'll make us some dinner." 

Tai smiled, "Okay." 

----------

"'Mato!" The six-year-old yelled running into Matt's awaiting arms. 

"Hey there sweetie!" Matt said picking him up, "Argh… all set?" 

Eric nodded, "Yup!" 

Matt smiled and ruffled his hair, "All right then," he looked at Miyako, "When would you like him home?" 

"Ah, seven's fine." 

"Seven it is. Say 'See ya later Mommy!'" Matt said waving with his free hand. 

"See ya later Mommy!" Eric imitated. 

"Bye honey," Miyako waved back as the two walked towards the elevators. 

"So, where did you want to go first?"

"Ice cream store!" 

"Ice cream store? Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Eric confirmed as the elevator doors opened and Matt walked in, Eric giggling in his arms. 

"Well, okay then. But first we should go get Taichi, don't you think?" 

"Yeah!" Eric cheered.

"Okay!" Matt laughed. 

Miyako sighed as she heard the elevator doors close, "I hope this doesn't become a problem…" 

----------

"Taichi!" Eric yelled as he ran into the office. 

Tai looked up from what he was working on. He smiled when he saw Eric running over to him, Matt following close behind. 

"Hey buddy!" Tai greeted as Eric jumped onto his lap. 

"We came to get you!" Eric told him. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Where's Yama taking you today hmm?" 

"To get ice cream!" 

"Ice cream huh?" He looked over at Matt, "That sounds mighty tempting but I'm going to have to pass." 

Eric looked up at him sadly, "How come?" 

Matt leant against the desk and pouted as well, "Yeah, how come?" 

Tai sighed, "I'm just really swamped with work right now. I can't come out with you guys today." 

"Aww!" Eric whined. 

"Sorry buddy. Maybe later when I don't have so much work to do alright?" 

"Okay." 

"You'll be home for supper though, right?" Matt inquired. 

Tai nodded, "Yeah. I should be done here by five."  
"Okay. Sounds good honey." Matt leant over more and kissed Tai on the cheek, "See you in a few hours." 

"Count on it. And you," he looked down at Eric, "will I be seeing you there as well?" 

Eric nodded, "Yeah!" 

Tai smiled, "Good. See you both tonight then." 

"See you then Tai." 

----------

"We should bring Tai back some ice cream!" Eric stated, licking his own double chocolate chip ice cream cone. 

"Well we won't bring him one from here but we'll get him something special." 

"Okay. What's for supper?"

"Whatever you want sweetie. You name anything and I'll do my best to cook it." 

"Um…" Eric thought for a second, "Chicken rice! Mommy makes that for me all the time at home!" 

"Chicken rice? Okay. Sounds good little man, I'll do my best. But on one condition." 

"What?" Eric asked excited. 

"You gotta help me." 

He smiled, "Okay!"

"Good, are you ready to go?" 

Eric jumped up from his seat, "Yup!" and started to run for the door. 

"Hold on a second!" Matt said running after him. "First we have to clean you up." 

----------

"'Mato!" Eric yelled. 

"What is it?" Matt yelled back from the kitchen. 

"Come 'ere!" 

"Where's 'here'?"

"Your room!" 

Putting down the chopsticks and turning the elements down Matt walked into his and Tai's room. 

"Does a girl live here too?" Eric asked peeking his head out of Matt's closet. 

Matt's brow furrowed, "No, why?"

"You have clothes like my Mommy does." 

Sighing Matt walked over and knelt down in front of him, "Sometimes I like to wear them. To dress up." 

"You dress up like girls?" Eric asked hesitantly. 

Matt nodded, "Yeah. Some guys like to do that." 

"Can I try?" Eric asked smiling. 

"Maybe later sweetie, right now you have to help me with dinner." 

"'Kay!" 

----------

"Yama! I'm home!" 

"We're in the bedroom!" Matt called back. 

Placing his briefcase on the floor next to the door and his jacket in the closet Taichi headed over to his and Matt's bedroom. 

"What are you guys doin—oh my god…" 

Eric looked up at him and smiled a big lipstick smeared smile; "'Mato and I are playing dress up!" 

Tai forced a smile; "I can see that buddy." He looked over at Matt, who at the moment was wearing a short skirt and a low cut shirt and was in the process of applying eye shadow. "Yama? Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?" 

Matt's looked at him and smiled, "Sure." The two of them left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. "What's the matter hon?" Matt asked, wrapping his arms around Tai's shoulders. 

Tai shook his head; "What are you doing?" 

Matt blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

Tai pulled Matt's arms from around his neck off and then pointed to his clothing, "Why are you dressed like this? And why is Eric dressing up like that as well?" 

Matt frowned, "Well, when I was making dinner before he got into our bedroom and asked why there was girls clothing in there, I told him because I like to dress up as one every once and awhile. He wanted to dress up, I didn't see the harm." 

Tai sighed and placed his forehead on Matt's. "You know I don't mind you dressing up like a girl, it's just… I don't think it's a good thing if Eric does too. I mean, he's getting to that age where any difference could alienate him. Such as liking to dress up like a girl." He cupped Matt's cheeks, "I'm not saying…" He sighed and kissed Matt's forehead, "I love you, you know that right?" Matt nodded, "So you agree that we shouldn't let Eric dress up anymore? I'm only thinking about what it might cause for him later on." 

Matt sighed, "Yeah. You're right. I know what this can do to someone."

Tai smiled, "Dinner smells great." He said changing the subject. 

Matt nodded, "I'll go set it up. Can you clean Eric up?" He asked already on his way to the stove. 

"Sure babe," Tai said slapping Matt lightly on the ass. Matt jumped and glared back at his boyfriend, Tai just laughed and walked over to the bedroom. "Hi again buddy." Tai said kneeling down. 

"Hi Tai…" Eric paused, "Is 'Mato in trouble…?" 

Tai shook his head repeatedly, "No, not at all. Why would he be in trouble?"

"You looked mad…"

He shook his head, "No. Not mad. Everything's fine. How 'bout we get you cleaned up for dinner hn?" 

"'Kay!" 

----------

"Are you okay Yama? You seem a little down since dinner." Tai said slipping into bed. 

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what we were talking about."

"Are you still going on about that? Come on Yama… I thought we decided that it was for the best." 

"I know. And I still believe that, it's just… that… I don't know. I'd just like to think that Eric shouldn't have to worry about what other kids think and say about him…" 

"Yama, you know as well as I do that that just isn't true. It never has been and I doubt it will be for a very, very long time." 

"I know Tai… I just…" Matt sighed. 

Tai wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his head on Yamato's shoulder, "I know Yama, I know…" 

----------

Miyako smiled to herself as she cleaned the dishes, this was the first day in a while that she'd spent the entire day with her son. And although she's very grateful with all that Matt is doing for her and Eric she's still a little lenient about them spending time together now. 

"Eric!" She called. 

"Yeah Mommy?"

"Come here for a second sweetie, I want to talk to you about something." 

"'Kay!" Eric said as he came running into the kitchen. 

Miyako turned around, "Now sweet—oh!" She covered her mouth with her left hand. "Oh dear lords what are you wearing?" 

Eric looked down at himself; "I'm making myself pretty Mommy! Don't I look pretty?" 

Trying to calm herself down Miyako picked her son up, "Honey I don't ever want to see you wearing Mommy's clothing like this again okay?" 

Eric looked at her funny, "Why not? 'Mato said—"

"Yamato?" She asked putting him down, "What did Yamato say?" 

Eric sighed, "He said some guys like to dress up like girls!"

"Does… does Yamato dress up like girls sweetie?" Miyako asked wiping the makeup off her little son's face. 

"Yeah! Me and him played dress up yesterday! It was fun!" 

"Eric! I don't want you doing this again, do you hear me?"

"Why not Mommy?" Eric pouted. 

"Because it isn't right sweetie." 

"But 'Mato said it is!" 

"Well Yamato's wrong. Now go get ready for bed."

"But Mommy—!"

"No 'buts'. Go get ready for bed." Eric pouted and stomped out of the room. Miyako sat down on her bed, "Oh dear god… what have I done?"

----------

"Hello?" 

"Yes, Yamato?"

"Speaking." 

"It's Miyako." 

"Miyako! Is Eric okay?" 

"He's fine…" 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… I don't think you should see Eric anymore."

Matt gapped over the phone, "W-what? Why?"

"There are just certain things I don't want him learning." 

"What kind of things Miyako?" 

She was quiet for a while then; "I think you know what I'm talking about." 

Matt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; "You won't let me be his 'big brother' because I'm gay?"

"…Yes…" 

"I… I can't… I don't believe this…" 

"I don't take kindly when I find my son playing dress up in my closet!" 

"He just wanted to know why I had women's clothing in my closet, so I told him, and then **he** asked **me** if he could dress up to later on and—"

"And you let him. And I have no doubt that you knew that I wouldn't like it." 

"It was only that once—"

"Once was too much Yamato! You're not his father and you have no blood ties! I'm ending this now." 

"If you feel that that's best, do what you wish." 

"Goodbye Yamato." 

"Bye Miyako." He let the phone slip from his fingers and to the floor.

----------

"Yamato?" Taichi called. "Yama?" He called again confused. Placing his briefcase on the floor he walked to his bedroom. "Yama, you in here?" He heard a stifled sob. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm in here…"

Taichi walked over to him, "Have you been crying?" he wiped the others cheek. 

"Of course not… what would give you that idea?" Matt almost snapped. 

"Well, probably the fact that your cheeks are wet," Tai kissed his cheek. 

"Then you'd be right…"

"Why the tears babe?"

"I can't see Eric anymore…" 

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think Tai? She won't let me see him because I'm a fag, queer, gay! Whatever! You name it she'll use it as an excuse!" 

"But I thought she was okay with it…?" Tai asked stunned. 

"Well, apparently not. She didn't like the fact that I taught him that dressing up as a girl was okay." Tai closed his eyes. "You were right Tai. That one came back to bite me on the ass." 

"I'm so sorry Yama… I know how much this meant to you." 

"This was one of the only ways I'd ever be able to be a father… they'll never let me adopt, our income isn't good enough to support a child and besides… I'm gay." 

"You'll be a father one day Yama. I don't care what we have to do to make it happen, but it will happen. If they can't see what a great person you are, and what a great father you would make then they obviously are missing the real you. The real you can only do good Yama. You're a wonderful person," Tai hugged him tight. "You'll have your baby someday…" 

"I hope so." 

----------

"Yamato Ishida, I'd like to introduce to you your baby girl." The nurse handed him a small bundle. 

Matt beamed happily, "Dear god I never thought this would happen for me…" He felt arms wrap themselves around him. 

"I did. I always knew you'd be a father Yama. I told you didn't I?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. You did." He looked down at the small child in his arms, "What should we name her? Or does she have a name already?" Matt asked looking up at the nurse. 

She shook her head and smiled, "Nope, you can name her anything you'd like." 

Matt looked at Tai, "What do you think hon? I think she looks like a Clairabelle. Or how about Mackenzie?" 

"I like the sound of Mackenzie Ishida." Tai said caressing the small face. 

"Mackenzie Ishida… yeah, I like that too. But I was hoping she'd have your name somewhere as well."

Tai smiled, "It'll be a silent Yagami. It'll always be there, you just don't speak it." 

Matt smiled and kissed his loves cheek; "I love you so much Tai…" 

"I love you too Yama, more then ever…" 

End. 

****

Hope you all enjoyed that. Leave a review please. 

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
